


Shared Needs

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Multiple genitalia, Oral, Other, Unusual Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: includes original characters from Less Than Human webcomic: http://lessthanhuman.smackjeeves.com/comics/2444841/meet-the-cast-1/





	Shared Needs

No first time comes without hesitation. Anyone who claims that their initial forays into sexual intimacy came without difficulty or anxiety is either lying, or excessively lucky. 

For what it was worth, Bex was hoping to make this one of those lucky experiences. He could sense Korvir's nerves from across the room. The pouting expression, they way his eyes seemed to be cast far away, trying to decide if this was going to be alright. He'd never admit to it. That was just in his nature. But that wouldn't excuse things if this went wrong. 

“Hey.” 

Korvir jumped and looked up at him. “What? I'm fine.” he snipped abruptly, pacing back and forth in their room. “I'm just...thinking is all.”

“Korri...” He crossed the space between them, holding out his hands to let them glide along the man's cheeks. “We don't have to do this. Not if you don't want to okay? If you're not ready.”

“I'm ready! Of course I'm ready! Why wouldn't I be?” He defended, straightening up and jutting out his chin in defense of his pride. “You're the one who's not ready.” Korvir muttered to himself as Bex chuckled to himself. “Don't laugh!”

“I'm not laughing at you! It's kinda cute how nervous you are.” He confided, easing himself closer till he could nuzzle against Korvir's cheek. “It's going to be okay.”

“Easy for you to say. Done it a few times and now you're an expert or something.” The alien sighed irritably as he pushed into the touch. “Can't I just be a bit freaked out by all this? Okay?” 

“Yeah. Sure. I mean do you wanna relax for a bit first? Or we could...” His words were cut off by a kiss, frightened and frantic but determined to push through. He let Korvir take the lead, knowing he would be encouraged by it. He let the hands move down his body, petting over the clothing before Bex felt the buttons of his top being undone. “Wow! O-okay!”

“I said I wanted to do this and I meant it.” He insisted and looked down at the soft skin before reaching out to touch him. “I uh...I guess...I mean I never thought to ask. Are we...compatible?” 

He looked so innocent in that moment, his eyes wide and sincerely questioning, that Bex laughed. “I guess we're gonna find out huh? And hey, even if we aren't traditionally compatible, we'll work something out somehow, won't we?” He promised, kissing down Korvir's throat, helping him undress. It was a strange feeling to be standing there, holding one another so tightly, trying to get a good look and at the same time, not wanting to put any space between them. 

“Can we uh...can we go to the bed?” Korvir pulled at him. Amid the pawing and kisses they collapsed on the sheets, a soft pant escaping. “I...I'm glad it's you.”

“I'm glad it's me too. OW!” Bex rubbed the spot where Korvir's fist had landed. “Rough!”

“You're being a douche.” 

“Yeah. Sorry. It's kind of automatic. Sorry.” He apologized before sitting up, taking a long look at his friend lying down under him. He traced Korvir's chest with the tips of his fingers, exploring it with great curiosity and an admiring eye. “You look...wow.” 

“Wow is a good thing...right?”

“A very, very good thing.” He promised and leaned down, taking a nipple between his fingers and rubbing it tenderly. Korvir's pupils grew, his breath hitching up at the new sensation. “Is that good?”

“Don't know yet.” Came the hesitant response. 

“Take your time. It's better if I know what you do and don't like.” Bex assured him and pinched the bud firmly, watching Korvir arched into it. “Thats good then. I can see how much you enjoy this.” He hovered above the second nipple for a moment before dipping his head down and capturing it in his lips. The reaction was sublime. Korvir moaned out and nodded quickly, the sensitive tit being easily manipulated. 

“Yeah! Yeah I...I like that!”

“Good!” He leaned in and slurped at it eagerly, his lips suckling the tender bud, Korvir shuddering happily. “Thats it. Show me everything.” As his friend began to succumb to this, he let his hands wander down the supple flesh. He explored it with all the fascination of a man finding uncharted lands full of unusual dips and curves. He committed it to memory, Bex's excitement building the closer he came to the thighs. 

Korvir jerked them closed.

“Is...is everything ok?”

“Yeah jus...what...what if you don't like what you see?”

“Is it you?”

“Yeah?”

An inviting smile crossed his face. “Than I'll like it, promise.” 

That seemed to help. Slowly Korvir spread his legs open, letting himself be exposed to his first partner. Bex tried not to stare, but he couldn't help a level of interest beyond just sexual. A pretty, curved prick arched up firmly, almost as if trying to show itself off for him. Bex followed the ridge underneath down till it split off into a graceful mound. Unable to resist, he slipped his fingers down against it, surprised to see a small trickle of slippery fluid emerging. “Oh! So...you are liking it.”

Korvir began to flush and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Good to know.” Bex slipped a finger up and down, exploring this entry, watching as his friend began to squirm his hips closer, needing this new arousing touch. Bex played with it, enjoying the soft entry as they seemed to grip at his fingers, drawing him in. “Hey...I uh...I shoulda asked this ahead of time but now that we're in it...” He traced downwards, dragging the natural wetness along with him to encircle the dusky ring between Korvir's cheeks. “Is this...ok?”

There was a long silence.

“It doesn't have to be! I mean it's your first time and all so...”

“I'm okay with it.” Korvir said tenderly. “But promise you'll be careful?” 

“Absolutely!” Bex grinned, trying not to look as thrilled as he was! He touched one finger to the entry to the warm cunt and another to the pucker of Korvir's ass. “Here. Take it slow...” Bex watched carefully as his fingers invaded the tender body. He got a wonderful thrill as Korvir's mouth opened and a perfect little mewl escaped, a sure sign of real pleasure. “Thats it. You're doing so well.” 

Korvir gazed up at him, perhaps unaware of just how much trust he was placing in his partner. That wasn't to say this didn't feel so splendid! It was like a strange tickling that seemed to rub through him. Even the dull ache of his ass being played with was now starting to fade past it's initial discomfort. He could feel the little wall that separated the two fingers being pried upon. Far from unpleasant, he leaned into it, a strange giggle rising up from his throat. “It...it feels s-s-so good!” 

“Tell me if it starts feeling bad, ok?” 

“Kay! KAY! HAAAH!” Korvir felt a second finger squeeze it's way in, helping to pry things open. The new stretch took him a few moments, but he considered it a bonus. Especially when Bex began to wriggle his fingers around, trying to find any and all potential happy spots that might exist. “Ha! Naaah. C-can I..? Uhm?” Korvir stared down at his own cock, whimpering for it to get at least a bit of affection. 

“No you can not!” Bex demanded, flicking his tongue across the head. “But I can. And I will.” 

He jerked and clawed at the bed as Bex's lips enveloped the head of his prick, a healthy slurping noise echoing out into the room. “OUH! Uh...ok! Ok uhm...ok!” The combined sensation was almost too much! He couldn't help but buck into it, moaning out in a high pitched warbling tone. “B-bex!” He watched the graceful head bob up and down, slowly taking in a bit more of the cock with every movement. The burning clench began to pool around his pelvis, becoming a dull throb that promised so much more! Korvir knew it was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it! 

Bex's eyes flew open as a hot spurt of jizz flooded into his lips. It came as such a shock that he burbled for a moment, the viscous fluid slipping out past his lips before he gained control of it and sucked down again to swallow it. The shuddered coming from Korvir were nothing less than magnificent. Each one like a little tremor of lust spasming through his body. Bex rose up and readied himself, leaning in close to bring a kiss over Korvir's lips.

“Can I use both?” he asked, stroking his two cocks. He wanted Korvir to see them both, admiring the soft barbs that extended from the tip before he agreed to anything. Bex stroked his cocks one after another, trying to show off that they weren't hard or sharp but bent this way and that effortlessly. 

“Uhm...s-stretch me more? Please?”

Another sly girn. “Of course...” Bex's tail twitched back and forth. “I can do that.”

Korvir moaned when the first cock began to push up inside, the friction caused from the spines causing little bumps along the outer ring. A coo escaped from his lips as they moved in and out, Bex gauging how much he could take. They leaned into one another, Bex supporting himself with his arms while Korvir wrapped himself up in the stronger body. The first push too some doing, but as the slow drag out began, Korvir knew he was going to enjoy this immensely. He felt the rough brush of the barbs caress inside, increasing the pressure and sensation. It delved deeper into Korvir's body and he welcomed it effortlessly. “Uhhh! Huuh! HUH!” 

“Y-yeah? Yeah you...you like it?” Bex slid his tail up between the cheeks, probing it along and enjoying the helpful tension it created as he began to stretch the tight asshole. He immersed himself in the practice of making his friend cum, still tasting the salty orgasm on his own lips. “GnnnngH! Fuck yeah!” He twitched his tail upwards, letting it crest so that when he began to thrust, it gave him a bump to push against.

The effect for the both of them was considerably favorable! 

Korvir grabbed him by the hair and drug him down, darting his tongue around the man's lips, begging for more affection as they tangled themselves in this bliss. He was rewarded with a shower of kisses, the both of them trying to restrain themselves and let this last as long as possible! Bex was gritting his teeth, clearly trying to hold off. Korvir was sure that cumming had only made everything more vulnerable to this. It had never felt so completing when he'd masturbated!

Bex could tell he'd gone as deep as he could when Korvir made a grunting little 'ouf' noise and winced. He drew back as much as he dared, popping free of the wetness and almost laughing when he heard a disappointed whine. “Relax. We're just getting warmed up.” He withdrew his tail, watching the glistening ring gape for a brief moment. “You ready?”

His eyelashes fluttered and Korvir nodded, spreading his legs as wide as he could, wordlessly begging for him to continue. As Bex began to work both pricks into their new holes, the poor thing murmured little words of encouragement to himself,more focused on the continued pleasure. “Y-yeah. Yeah just like that. OUH! Huuu! B-bex. Bex it's really tight! I, I can do it. I can't do it. Nuuugh ou fuck!”

“Shuu. You're doing such a good job. I promise.” His cocks already looked so swollen that Bex could feel it down in his barbs. He reveled in the embracing cling of this, a dark thrill running down his spine as he moved in with both, watching them vanish into the tight cunt and ass. Never one to be a selfish lover, he leaned back, taking hold of Korvir's arching prick in one hand and starting to work everything with a steady rhythm. “You like that?”

“YES! H-hoooughgh! G-god...fuck! S-shouldn't feel that good!” The sweet eyes watched his movements as though trying to memorize them for himself. “Y-you like fucking me, Bex? Tell me. Tell me you like fucking me.”

“Like it? Crap Korri. Y-you feel so good. Am I making it good for you? Huh? You tell me what you need. You tell me what you need I'll make it happen!”

Perhaps he was transfixed by this shared moment. Perhaps he felt freed by this new gripping feeling coursing with sure goals through him. “H-harder? Please? Can you...AHH!” 

It was as if he'd just been waiting for permission . Bex leaned forward and ground himself forward until his balls met right at the entry, pushing up against the pelvis bone. A heavy grunt burst from his throat and he growled playfully. “You asked. Remember that.” With no further ado he grabbed the mans' hips and burrowed down into his neck, nibbling hungrily as he began to thrust madly into the wet holes. “Ouhhhh fuck hyeah!”

“AH! Hu-h-HA!” Kurvir drew his claws down Bex's back, jerking up and down as he was roughly fucked down against the mattress. There was no bracing himself for this. As sudden as a breaking storm he was being pounded down upon, the burning grip of his body a welcoming heat for Bex's need. He opened his mouth and screamed silently, a happy squeak peeling from his throat without hesitation.

“Y-yeah! Ouh! K-k-kurvir! L-let it go. Come on! Show me you like it. S-sh-show me! Fuck yeah! FUCK!”

A screech that was sure to lead to a sore throat racked from him, by no means a sound of pain or displeasure. The work had been well done. He was wet, aroused and open for the through fucking he received. Kurvir's tongue escaped his lips and he flicked it against his partner's ear in pleading. “D-don't stop! No stopping! Stopping bad!”

“HE! Hahahahaha! HAHA! S-so cute! Not fair!” Bex strained and shook his head. “Want you to cum again. You hear me cutie? I want you to cum again. Cum for me!”

“Heh. You keep this up and I just might!” 

“If you can talk right I”m not doing this hard enough!” He lunged forward to the brim, letting everything came up and arch high inside Kurvir's body. Bex began to jackhammer, watching Kurvir's eyes roll up as he began to twitch internally. He was close! So stupidly close! He could feel his balls trying to seize as hard as they could, as if they could force cum out through sheer will power. Bex groaned and knew he wouldn't make it till Kurvir burst again, but that didn't mean he was giving up! “I-f I cum, I'm gonna suck your cock.”

“Bex!”

“I'm gonna cum inside you. T-then I'm gonna push my fingers in, and suck you off till you cum again. I want you to cum again. You can. I know it. You're gonna show me how much you can take.” He could have purred from the way they touched foreheads, staring into one another's eyes with such deep affection. “I p-promised to make this good. I promised. And I'm g-gonna keep it.”


End file.
